There is a continuing need to provide improved small and medium caliber wall breaching explosive fragmentation ammunition to provide efficient penetration of hardened concrete, masonry and adobe walls, light armor, and further to effectively deliver the payload thereof with minimum structural damage to the ammunition's projectile. There is also a continuing need to deliver an increase in lethal area effect for such ammunition. There is certainly a need to provide a multi-functional anti-personnel, anti-materiel, penetration/airburst warhead for such ammunition, also having insensitive munition (IM), blast, and controlled fragmentation features, and also improving shock absorption mitigation characteristics of these projectiles.